1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to communication networks and, more particularly, to wireless communication networks for configuring non-native network devices. The invention also pertains to sub-systems of wireless communication networks for joining non-native network devices. The invention further relates to methods of configuring non-native network devices of a wireless communication network.
2. Background Information
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0085248 discloses a method of authenticating and joining a sensor or other wireless node to a wireless communication system by mating a portable fob with the sensor, thereby activating a proximity sensor in both the fob and the sensor. The portable fob is engaged with or placed proximate the sensor. Wireless messages are communicated from the sensor and the portable fob to a server in order to configure the sensor as part of the wireless communication system. The portable fob displays a confirmation at the portable fob that the sensor was configured.
Application Ser. No. 11/063,120 discloses a mechanism that allows a proximity sensor (e.g., without limitation, magnet and reed switch) to be embedded (or hidden), albeit close to the surface of a device or sensor (e.g., lock for a door; pet water bowl), with a label thereon to indicate where to locate the portable fob in suitable close proximity to the proximity sensor to initiate the joining procedure to a wireless communication system.
Simply broadcasting a “request to join” message from the server and requesting a confirmation at the portable fob has the disadvantage that if more than one third party device or sensor is present, which cannot mate with the fob, then all third party devices or sensors will recognize and respond to the join request. As a result, there is not a known way to distinguish and authenticate the correct third party device or sensor.
A third party device or sensor may have a button or other input device by which a user can trigger/activate it to initiate a joining procedure, but in order to prevent any such device or sensor from just joining a wireless communication network “automatically,” a procedure or mechanism of authorization/authentication also needs to be provided for confirming/permitting the join request.
Third party devices and sensors that do not have a proximity sensor or a label thereon to indicate where to locate the portable fob in suitable close proximity to the label to initiate the joining procedure to a wireless communication network need a mechanism of triggering the joining procedure with the portable fob.
Accordingly, there is room for improvement in wireless communication networks and in sub-systems of such wireless communication networks for joining non-native network devices.
There is also room for improvement in methods of configuring non-native network devices of such a wireless communication network.